minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JustJuuno/Mother's Day
The women as we know today are our mothers that we always value. They always know what's right for us, they protect us, they nurture our kindness and shares our values throughout the entire plain of the Earth. Mothers are reasons why we are living, and that also includes our fathers. They teach us various morals and make us what we are: human and sane. I remember the day that I suddenly cried, a mysterious man wearing a green robe and a mask raised me out of the dark green blanket and handed me to the hands of a woman. I could never see a thing, though I felt the warm grasp of the woman before me, soothing and calming my senses down. I heard the woman's voice, speaking inaudibly, but she sounds very happy, joyful that she now gave life to a fetus, a fetus who cries when it feels pain or sadness, a fetus that will drive its own life to its own course, a fetus whom the woman calls her "son", a fetus which was me today. The woman will help the fetus grow, help the fetus stand up when it feels down, the woman who will guide the fetus through life, a woman whom calls herself as a mother, a mother I always loved and care today. One day I suddenly cried, all my limbs on the ground as my cries reach the woman's attention. The woman approached me in great concern, putting my head on her shoulder as she gently carries me to a cradle, when all of a sudden I calmed down, my sad expression slowly turned into a happy one, as the woman offerred me rest on the cradle. The cradle shook like what the woman's gentle grip on me, as my eyes felt tired and suddenly closed like a sudden closing of a swinging door. The woman is helping me, caring for me, and I felt that I should call her mother. One day I was scared, it was my first time at a crowded place. I look around to see if mother is around somewhere. She was not there, that made me sad. All of a sudden a woman approached me as my eyes almost dropped tears. Her arms wrap around me like an angel rescuing a long lost soul that wandered the surface for too long. The woman, who is actually mother, whispered at me in the ear, replying "School will be okay, son. Remember that I always won't be around you, okay?". I held her with a tight grip, pleading to watch over me. She smiled and there came a nod as a response. When I went inside the lovely room, my mother watches over me, protecting me. Mother will always be there, even if she's not there, that's what my love for her feels. One day I suddenly woke up, water rained down from the sky with fierce pressure on the roofs, the winds blowing like angry responses, the trees swinging unable to handle the force of the wind. I look around the room to find mother, but I couldn't find her. The rain worsened as lightning rumbles the surface, often striking at trees, startling me. I cried, hoping mother would come and give me a nice, warmth hold to me. Then I went out of my room, seeing mother, all wet and panting, I quickly grabbed a towel and rubbed the towel at mother. She smiled as she gives me a warm, soft hug. The winds came stronger, as the rain also worsened more, worrying me, but mother still held me with her arms, hoping to calm me. But then... Lightning suddenly struck at the house, rumbling the house greatly because it is wooden and only has poor stability. The wind felt spinning, and I felt danger feeling the force of the air. The winds destroyed a part of the shelter, letting rain storm a quarter part of the house. Mother said it would be safer if I go with her and find a safer and stronger place, and so I agreed. We wore ponchos as she brought me and our clothes with us. The winds became even stronger, enough to trip me on the ground, but mother held me so tight that she also almost tripped on the ground with me. The great rain blocked our view, winds becoming ever stronger, lightning becoming more and more frequent, my fear rose high up greatly, but I held my sight at my mother, as she is the only one that calms me down. Debris started flying around, but we ignored it as we explored to find a way to a place strong enough to hold down in this rain. Unfortunately, the winds became too strong that one debris flied to me. It hurts so much as my mother rubs the pained area. I look at my mother, tired and exhausted, she almost fell down, so I helped her up with my arms as we search. Because of the strong winds and mother's exhaustion, she was blown away by the wind as some of the clothes she was bringing flew somewhere else. I cried out as I head where the wind took her and I saw some lights facing at my direction. I ran there and saw some men helping out poor people to hop inside the big truck, which explains the lights in my direction. One person saw me, took me and brought me inside the truck. I realized that my mother wasn't with me, so I kept on crying, but I also realized there that crying won't do anything, so I stopped and prayed that mother will be safe and sound once I see her again after this rain. The truck drove off to an evacuation centre as people hopped out of the truck to get inside. A day has passed and the storm was gone, debris scattered everywhere in the town, water dripping from power cords, I went out of the evacuation centre early in the morning with permission. I went in and around the town perimeter, but found no one during my search for mother. After an hour, hope seemed lost to me, but I noticed movement on a corn field north-west and several meters away from the evacuation centre. As I approached the movement, there came out a woman, wounded and weak and starving. I didn't recognize her at first, but then the woman recognized me, she was actually mother. She weakly hugs me, but instead of giving me warm sensation, it was a bit cold than I thought. I was concerned to this so I carried her towards the centre on my arms. As we reached the centre, the security guy noticed me and my mother so the guy called out some medics to treat mother's wounds. We were brought inside the evacuation centre and we were treated with boiled eggs and canned beans. After eight hours or so, we were brought back to our homes, almost fully repaired. I held my mother as we went inside the house and lay her down on the dry couch. Then she told me, "I know I won't be there for you, but, always remember that I am always right behind you, son, even if I'm not there for you, I will always be right behind you, to protect you". It was Mother's Day at the time, so I gave her all of my savings as a gift. Our lives would have been led to a dark path if our mothers won't teach us about good deeds. Our mothers gave us what we need, even the things we want that are expensive and they buy it for us to be happy, so we should love them and care for them no matter what. Always say "I love you, mom" to your mom, so they'll be glad that someone still cares for them so they won't die alone and unloved. Happy Mothers' Day to all of you, boys and girls, young and old, men and women. Category:Blog posts